It can be difficult at parties and other social events to identify a particular beverage can from amongst the multitude of identical beverage cans. As a result, many individuals choose to obtain a new drink each time the prospect of identifying their current beverage can has been abandoned. This can result in high level of beverage waste at these kinds at events. It would be a benefit, therefore, to provide an identification system whereby a individuals at large social events can identity as his/her own a particular beverage can from amongst other similar or identical beverage cans. Because an individual may consume more than one canned beverage during a social event, it would be a further benefit to have a beverage can identification system that could be used by the individual to identify his/her beverage can as each new beverage can is obtained.